01 July 1967
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *Radio London ; YYYY-MM-DD *1967-07-01 ; Comments *First hour of three-hour Radio London show, 3-4 pm, Saturday afternoon. *Two separate shares. The first has a slightly warmer sound with a more stable playback. The second file is a little brighter but lacking in bass, and there are noticeable drop-outs, plus a couple of edits resulting in a shorter file. It is also running slightly fast. *There is no sign of the final track on the listing below on either file. Another version of the show, with much of the music edited but with Peel's links and the ads intact, has around 30 seconds of it before the recording ends. *The Radio London playlist for the week, including the Fab Forty, Climbers and Album Of The Week, is here *Records interspersed with ads, some read by Peel himself (live) and Keith Skues (on tape) - e.g. for Green Shield stamps & stock car race meetings. *Peel proudly introduces an ad of his own devising - for the Nautilus Club, Lowestoft. It includes extracts from the Attack's "Any More Than I Do", "Dust My Blues" by John Mayall's Bluesbreakers and "See Emily Play" by Pink Floyd. No doubt he had some assistance from an engineer, probably Russ Tollerfield *Peel reads the first part of the 3.30 news bulletin because Keith Skues is late in arriving. *Release details according to 'The Great Rock Discography' book (Martin C. Strong, 1998). (Didn't JP do a foreword on a later edition of this?) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins, following the last 4 minutes of Ed Stewart's show *'File 2' cuts in 8s into next track *Pink Floyd: See Emily Play (single) Columbia DB 8214 *Hollies: Carrie Anne (single) Parlophone R 5602 *Roy Orbison: Cry Softly Lonely One ("'Only The Lonely', part two", comments JP) (single) London HLU 10143 ends 10:15 on 1 9:45 on 2 *Donovan: Sunshine Superman ("I hope you'll all witness his fusion with Christopher Logue" - JP draws his listeners' attention to to a TV programme they made together, due to go out on the following evening This would appear to be Donovan Meets Logue, described by BBC Genome as follows; "The subjects of pop and poetry are no longer worlds apart. DONOVAN pop singer and CHRISTOPHER LOGUE poet exchange their songs and poems in an informal confrontation ." Genome lists the programme as being shown on 02 July 1967 Title track of Radio London's album of the week)) (single) Pye 7N 17241 *Association: Windy (single) London HLT 10140 *John Walker: Annabella (single) Philips BF 1593 *Honeybus: 'Delighted To See You (7"-The Breaking Up Scene)' (Deram) *The Beatles: Within You, Without You ("for the prophet Paul") (LP - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Parlophone PMC 7027 (around 3 minutes cut out from '''File 2')'' *News at 3.30 *Monkees: Alternate Title (single) RCA 1604 33:15-35:30 1 28:36-30:45 2 *Cream: Strange Brew (and a 10-second "break in transmission") (single) Reaction 591 015 ends 39:32 1 34:35 2 *The Doors: Light My Fire (Edit) (Peel's "Climber of the Week", i.e. new release, tipped to appear in the Radio London chart. He talks about playing the extended, album version on the Perfumed Garden) (single) Elektra EKSN 45014 ends 42:46 1 37:41 2 *Peel's commercial for the Nautilus Club, Lowestoft *'File 2' pauses before the above ends *Briefly off the air at the end of the above commercial, says Peel *Love: Stephanie Knows Who (a "revived 45", says Peel, but only released as a single - and then withdrawn - in the U.S.) (LP - Da Capo) Elektra EKL 7-4005 *'File 2' resumes near end of above track *Turtles: She'd Rather Be With Me (No. 1 on Radio London chart) (single) London HLU 10135 *Chris Farlowe: Moanin' (single) Immediate IM 056 *Keith Skues "reads a chapter from his book" *'File 1 & 2' cut out *Pinkerton's Colours: Mum'n'Dad (single) Pye 7N 17327 References File ;Name *1) 1967 07 01 Sat 1456-1556 R London (266m) - Ed Stewart, John Peel.mp3 *2) 1967-07-01 Peel_PirateRadio ;Length *1) 59:56 (from 4:10) *2) 47:42 (running slightly fast) ;Other * ;Available * thephoenix.com Category:1967 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Radio London